


Inktober 9 : Sith Lord...ou pas

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Maul va enfin pouvoir prouver sa valeur !





	Inktober 9 : Sith Lord...ou pas

Ah ah ! Maul venait de blesser mortellement un Maître Jedi ! Il allait pouvoir montrer à son Maître qu'il était digne du titre de Sith Lord.

Plus qu'à éliminer le Padawan et il aurait le champ libre pour aller remplir sa mission. Il se tourna vivement face la barrière d'énergie qui n'allait pas tarder à s'ouvrir...

Et se retrouva face une détresse morale si écrasante qu'il en lâcha son sabre, paniqué, et essaya maladroitement d'apaiser le pauvre Padawan.

En désespoir de cause, il se retrouva à essayer de soigner le Maître Jedi.

Son Maître allait le tuer. Mais à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard larmoyant du Padawan, l'apprenti Sith se sentait incapable de lui faire quelque mal que ce soit.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
